This section introduces aspects that may facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Mobile broadband continues to drive a demand for a higher overall traffic capacity and a higher achievable end-user data rate in a radio access network. Several application scenarios in the future will require substantially high system capacity and end-user data rates up to 10 Gbps in local areas. Higher frequency (e.g. 60 GHz) and thus broader bandwidth (e.g. 1 GHz) will be promising for future wireless networks, especially for 5th Generation (mobile networks.
The 5G Radio Access Technology (RAT) in high frequency band is a candidate technique for the next generation communication system due to its available huge license-free bandwidth which has been allocated worldwide at frequencies reaching up to 7 GHz. The main challenge that the 5G RAT in high frequency band has to face is a poor link budget, which is a result of the increased path loss and the extended transmission bandwidth. For a fixed transmit to receive (Tx-Rx) distance, these two aspects respectively can be translated into more severe signal attenuation and higher total noise power when compared to systems operating at lower frequencies. Recent researches on 60 GHz technology found that antenna-array beam-forming is a key solution to mitigate the limited link budget problem due to its high beam-forming gain.
The 5G RAT in high frequency band has a number of advantageous properties such as high-capacity coverage islands deployment, large channel bandwidth, high gain beam-forming, and so on, which make operations under shared spectrum promising and efficient. However, one of unavoidable issues lies in that two or more networks will be operated in overlapping areas, which might result interference from another network, which can also be called as inter-network interference.
Therefore, there is a need for a solution of inter-network measurement designed for wireless networks sharing spectrum, such as for the 5G networks.